


ART: A Horse and a Unicorn

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Painting, M/M, So very AU, Unicorns, j2 as cute animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a unicorn, Jared is a brown quarterhorse, and they fall in love. For further details, see adorable fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: A Horse and a Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts), [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Horse and a Unicorn — A Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598295) by [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief). 



[on LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/55979.html)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/134054/134054_original.png)


End file.
